


Fairy Something

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [545]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, Fairies, M/M, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/05/21: “peaceful, fairy, dark”I don't know why I feel I ought to apologize for offering just the start of something, because I do this all the time.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [545]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Fairy Something

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/05/21: “peaceful, fairy, dark”
> 
> I don't know why I feel I ought to apologize for offering just the start of something, because I do this all the time.

Derek’s peaceful walk through the Preserve in the dark became a hunt after he noticed a glow keeping ahead of him.

“Come here often?” a luminous figured asked, suddenly materializing just out of reach.

“This is private property,” Derek said, not sure why that was the first thing from his mouth.

“You’re funny,” the glowing being laughed. “I like that in a werewolf.”

“Stiles the Spark,” it introduced itself. “Fairy.”

”Fairy?” Derek asked. “As in fairy godfather?” Though that couldn’t be right; Stiles looked even younger than Derek.

“Fairy _something_ ,” Stiles laughed again. “We’re gonna find out what, aren’t we.”


End file.
